


got no shame

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because I can, Bottom Kim Yoosung, F/M, Handcuffs, I Love Kim Yoosung, Submissive Kim Yoosung, police yoosung, sexy timessssss, why do i write so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: officer kim yoosung finds himself in quite a bind.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	got no shame

**Author's Note:**

> man most of my works are yoosung crap
> 
> r18 yoosung crap
> 
> based on this [AMAZING ART](https://twitter.com/redtomatohead1/status/1260612048985092098?s=20)

“license and registration please.”

he was a young thing, that police officer. his voice was high in pitch, but soothing and warm. his lips were sinfully pink, and his messy blonde hair was just begging to be twined through your fingers. he looked at you with those wide lilac eyes and you wondered how they’d look at you from between your legs. 

the sun was beating down relentlessly, the worst heatwave you’ve ever experienced. it didn’t help that there was nothing but desert around you. desert grounds that were just too good to pass up. you’ve been doing donuts on them when the siren sounded, but bless your luck, the sun wasn’t the only thing that was hot today. 

you’ve never seen anyone look that good in a uniform. the white fabric stretched taut across his lean muscles, his sleeves rolled up and squeezing sculpted biceps. he wasn’t brawny, not like those officers from dramas you’ve seen, but you knew he had strength from the way he held himself. 

_ ugh _ , you wanted to  _ ruin _ him. 

you stared back into his eyes and smiled as coyly as you could, leaning against the car door to be closer to him. “hello, officer,” you purred. you caught the pink flush that darkened his pale skin. 

_ oh? _

must be a newbie cop, or just inexperienced with the ladies. either way, you were going to  _ eat _ him  _ up _ . 

“a-ah yes,” he cleared his throat. “hello, agassi. may i see your license and registration please?” you saw the way he stood straighter and how he puffed his chest just a little. it was  _ absolutely adorable _ . 

you propped your chin up with an arm on the open window, fingers rubbing your bottom lip in a coquettish manner, and you watched as his confidence faltered. a gentle smirk curled your mouth. “of course you can, but i’d like to know your name first,” you simpered. 

his mouth opened, then closed, clearly astonished. he thought this would be a simple ‘give a warning and go’ situation, but it seemed like you had other plans. he regarded you with suspicion and yet he still had that polite smile on his face. “yoosung. you can call me officer yoosung. and you are?”

“i’m ______.” you grinned. “but you can call me  _ noona _ .” the word dripped with honeyed sweetness and yoosung’s soft blush only seemed to redden. 

“o-oh, i’m afraid we aren’t that close…” you heard the silent ‘yet’ and quirked an eyebrow. 

“we could be, officer yoosung,” you hummed. a bead of sweat trickled down your neck and you observed the way he stared at it, watching as it disappeared through the collar of your shirt. you wet your lips. “if you’d like to that is.” 

yoosung coughed. he seemed to be doing that a lot today. “... h-hot isn’t it?” he gnawed at the inside of his cheek as his eyes drifted to the dusty ground. “the weather i mean.” 

“mm it is…,” you trailed off, contemplative. you needed something, an incentive to reel him in. “my car has some really nice air conditioning though.” his head perked, a shy gaze meeting yours. 

you smiled. 

**hook, line, and sinker.**

“would you like to come in?” 

-

you had him pressed against the backseat door, your thighs caging his bare torso as you mouthed at his neck, sucking yoosung’s skin through your teeth. his moan, that voice, that warm, sugary voice warped with pleasure was your favorite sound. “p-please,” he whined, lifting his hips in hopes they’d meet yours, but you moved away from him in the last second. he huffed, frustrated, and reached for you. 

well, tried to at least. 

the clank of metal meeting resistance pierced through the silence and you snickered as he whined some more, his hands hanging uselessly in the air with his handcuffs shoved through the grab handle. his cock strained against his pants and as you shed your bra you saw it twitch, your own pussy wet and clenching with arousal. 

“please what baby boy?” yoosung gawked at your chest, practically salivating at the sight. you couldn’t help the pleased giggle that left your lips. “i need an answer now before i touch you.”

yoosung whimpered, his humiliated face such a delicious expression to look at. “please t-touch me, noona…” 

“touch you where hm? i thought all you cops were good at speaking, but it seems like it’s just you that is incompetent.” yoosung flinched at this, but you can see the wet patch on his pants grow. you scoffed. “look at you, hard as a rock just from kissing and a few mean words.”

you licked your lips and slid a hand down his chest to tweak his nipples between your fingertips, tugging slightly. he arched into your touch, a strangled mewl leaving his lips. “touch my d-dick,” yoosung moaned. “please touch my dick noona!”

“well, since you asked so nicely.”

you were unbuttoning his pants in a hurry, his belt long since taken off by the officer himself earlier. he raised his waist the best he could as you tugged down his pants and boxers, his slick cock coming into view. it curved towards his stomach with precum dribbling down his tip and you longed to feel it inside you. however, indulging yourself too fast wasn’t how you liked it.

you wanted to tease him at least, to drive him crazy with desire.

“what is it that you officers always say?” you played with the head of yoosung’s cock, gently digging your thumb into his slit. his bound hands struggled as high whines left his lips, his head moving side to side as you toyed with him. “everything you say can and will be held against you? is that it, officer yoosung?” you said it mockingly, calling him by his title as if it didn’t mean a thing to you. 

and it didn’t. not when he was drooling and begging for you to touch his dick, stuck to the car with his own cuffs. someone who was supposed to enforce the law now laid beneath you, all spread out and desperate for you. it was pathetic. it was so fucking hot. “what if i say,” you squeezed the base and relished his loud cry. “that i want  _ you  _ to be held against me hm?”

“yes! yes, yes  _ please _ !” yoosung threw his head back against the door as you jerked him off, exhaling a pained gasp. “oh god, m-more! please!” you were watching him with dark eyes and his cock twitched in your grip.

“you want more already?”, you asked, saw him nod as loud moans fell from his lips. “so greedy officer. how unprofessional can you be?” he whined at this and your grip slackened, leaving him tense and unsatisfied.

“‘m not u-unpro-”

“ah, but you are, yoosungie.” you giggled. “i mean look at you now, humping my hand when you were supposed to be doing your job. tsk, tsk, such a bad boy.” his hips stilled in their place as he whimpered. his eyes shone with tears but you knew better than to feel bad, especially since his cock was practically throbbing with want. 

“d-don’t wanna be bad,” he sobbed, his thighs rubbing together in hopes it’d alleviate the ache. “wanna be good! w-wanna be good for noona!” 

you sighed, so fond for this boy already, and went to stroke his hair, soft tresses running through your fingers. “you wanna be a good boy for me?” yoosung nodded, rapid shakes of his head that pulled an amused chuckle from you. “mmm… if you fuck noona good enough then, i will call you that. okay?” he groaned at the idea of fucking you and you moved to take off the rest of your clothes. 

it’s cramped in the back of your car, but you managed to fit above him. you reached between your legs to grasp yoosung’s cock, shifting your hips until the head is nestled against your soaked cunt. you sunk down on his cock, crying out as he filled you. your eyes clamped shut, losing yourself in the feeling as you sat, his dick buried to the hilt. 

he mewled, peering up at you through heated eyes as you clenched around him. “w-wanna touch you,” he pleaded. “please let me touch you!” you wanted it too, you wanted it so fucking badly. the key was in the side pocket of the door and you hurried to grab it, unlocking the metal rings around his wrists, hips rocking idly to relieve your burning want for friction. 

the moment his arms fell free from their constraints, he’s grabbing you by the waist and thrusting up to meet your minute bounces, sparks of pleasure shooting up your spine. you gasped, slapping your hand against the window as you grind down onto his dick, your body trembling from the sensation. “f-fuck yoosung!”, you moaned, tensing as he hit the right spots with each snap of his hips. “right there! right there baby!”

he obeyed you, mouth slackened with his loud whimpers as he bounced you on his cock, your walls squeezing him so fucking nicely. “g-good?”, he asked through harsh breaths. 

“doing so well baby, you’re so good,” you babbled as he pulled your hips back and forth, encouraging your movements. “your cock makes me feel so f-full.” he heaved a broken sob and you let him drive into you harder, faster than you were expected, but  _ oh did you welcome it _ . 

“c-can i cum? please noona, wanna c-cum!” yoosung’s eager hands squeezed at your breasts, your waist, your thighs, taking and feeling as much as he could. your stomach tightened, twisting and twisting as he grounded into your pussy harshly. 

“c-cum yoosungie,” you moaned, your own walls twitching with your impending release. “cum!” his breath quickened and he came with a shout as you clenched around him, your pulsating cunt milking him through his orgasm, your own body shuddering in muted pleasure. 

you slumped atop him with a tired groan, his arms sluggishly wounding themselves around your body and holding you close. his chest heaved to the same rhythm as yours and you felt his hand play with the ends of your hair, twining them through his fingers as another hand rubbed down your back. you shivered as cool air from the vents met your sweat-covered skin, gooseflesh rising. 

“was that okay?”, you mumbled after some time, sleepy and glowing. 

“it was amazing.” you laughed softly at his pleased sigh, his own bubbling chuckles gracing your ears. “you were… amazing.” 

“amazing enough to get your number?”

the hand on you back halted in its movements and you worried you’ve overstepped your boundaries (which you’ve already done, but-). all doubts were washed away, however, when he hugged you even tighter, his nose rubbing into your hair affectionately. 

“you can get more than my number!”, he chirped. “you can have a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: yoosungimagines  
> twitter: @betterthanlen
> 
> aha aha lemme know what you think?


End file.
